Pin It Down
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: When a Navy Liutenant is framed for a murder, she calls in a lawyer team she had been recommended to help prove her case.


Liutenant Piper Kelly walked into her local small grocery store, on her way to stock up on some more cereal. As she walked in, she brushed up against the owner of the store, and her Sargeant, Gary White, who was walking in at the same time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gary" she apologised.

"Don't fret it, Piper" Gary said, smiling at her as he walked towards the counter and her into the breakfast aisle.

Liutenant Kelly walked down to the opposite end of the aisle, because she knew that was where her favourite cereal could be found. She scrummaged through the boxes on the shelf, desperately trying to find the box, but as she was looking through boxes, she noticed in the gap between the boxes and the aisles, a small silhoutte that looked like a it was pointed towards the counter. Piper slowly pulled out her gun as she quietly sneaked back to the front of the aisle. No shots had been heard yet, so the culprit must have been waiting for the right time. She waited behind the aisle until she heard footsteps.

"Freeze!" She screamed as she jumped out from behind the aisle, holding her gun out.

But at the same time, the gun that she saw had been shot...right into Gary. She looked down the aisle where she had seen the gun, but there was no culprit to be seen.

"Ohmygosh,Gary, is everything-" Gary's wife, Mello, shouted, coming out from the office behind the counter.

Piper simply looked at Mello, in shock, gun still pointed out,as the wife came out.

"Gary!" Mello screamed as she kneeled down to Gary's lifeless body, and checked his pulse.

Mello simply looked up at Piper in disappointment. But all Piper could do was stand there in shock, gun still outward. She slowly lowered her gun in realisation at why Mello was looking at her the way she was.

Because both Gary and Piper were navy, Mello had called NCIS, and agents had come to take her into HQ. She was thrown into their interrogation room, and two agents were sitting opposite her, an older man, who'd idetified himself as Special Agent Gibbs, and a bron haired woman, who'd identifed as Agent Quinn.

"Why?" Quinn was asking her, for aboutthe fifth time.

"I told you, I didn't do it!" Piper said.

"You were holding your gun out over the Sargeant's dead body!" Gibbs stated.

"I had a reason for that!" Piper tried telling them.

"Alright, well, could you tell us?" Quinn asked.

"I was shopping, I noticed there was a gun in the aisle opposite me, so I did what any navy seal would do to protect their Sargeant and anyone else within firing range of it and drew my gun," Piper began explaing, "I snuck up to the front of the aisle, and when I heard footsteps, I assumed it was the owner of that gun and jumped out, ready to catch them. But it was Gary, and that's when the gun was fired at Gary"

"Gary's wife says she saw no one in the aisle you're speaking of," Quinn said, "Are you sure you saw a gun?"

"I'm positive," Piper said, "I'm not blind. There was someone with a gun in that other aisle. They must have been watching me"

"Do you have proof of this?" Agent Gibbs asked.

Piper suddenly fell silent. Because she knew, she had no proof. The culprit was gone by the time Mello had come out to see what had happened. And there was nothing left in that aisle out of the ordinary.

"You do realise, without any proof, every piece of evidence points towards you commiting the crime?" Agent Quinn asked.

Piper remained silent, and gave a slight nod. She knew she was in deep as the two NCIS Agents got up and started to head out the door. There was no way she could convince them, so there was onlyone thing she could do.

"I want a lawyer" she said, just before the two Agents left.

Agent Quinn gave a half smile, "We'll get you one"

'Actually," Piper said, looking down at a card her brother had given her after his court case, "I have one in mind"

She looked back up and handed the card to Gibbs as the two Agents left her there.

In the NCIS squad room, Special Agents Timothy McGee and Eleanor Bishop were sitting at their desks, going through CCTV footage, and files from each navy officer, respectively, while Special Agent Nick Torres was standing in front of Quinn's desk.

"Why do you need to go through all that?" Torres asked, "Seems pretty open and shut to me. The Liutenant did it"

"But she's so adamant that she didn't" McGee told him.

"Which obviously means there's something we're missing," Bishop added, "If the suspect thoroughly believes they didn't do it, and won't sway their story, we have to check if there's something we're missing"

"Exactly," McGee agreed, "We don't want to put the wrong person behind bars"

"Something I can relate to" came a voice that McGee and Bishop had thought they'd heard before.

They both looked up to see a small man in a suit was stading in front of the squad room, and next t him, was a taller man in a suit, with glasses. At the sight of the man with glasses, McGee and Bishop stared in amazement at him. Because this man looked like someone they both knew. Someone they both used to work with. Special Agent Anthony DiNozo. But they both knew it was impossible. Wasn't it? Tony was in Paris, with Tali. Looking for Ziva. Wasn't he?

"I'm looking for Liutenenant Piper Kelly," The Tony lookalike said, "Would you be able to tell me where I can find her?"

McGee and Bishop just simply continued staring at him in shock, amazed at his likeness to Tony, and all sorts of thoughts going through their head.

"Hey, stare bears," Torressaid, walking between them, clicking his fingers in front of each of their faces, "You gonna answer the man, or do I have to do your dirty work?"

But McGee and Bishop were out of it, still saring blankly at the man. Torres simply sighed, and shook the man's hand.

"Agent Torres," he introduced himself, "I'll take you to her"

"Dr. Bull," said the Tony-like, introducing himself, as he and the other man followed Torres.

"Was it me or does he look exactly like-" McGee began to ask Bishop as the three had disappeared, but she cut him off.

"Yup" she said.


End file.
